


Welovesherlollies: Insomnia

by WeLoveSherlolly



Series: Welovesherlollies [10]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 12:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2428553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeLoveSherlolly/pseuds/WeLoveSherlolly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock notice that his pathologist has insomnia, he finds a solution which somehow ends up changing his life as well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welovesherlollies: Insomnia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny bit of Sherlolly fluff.

Molly had been walking around the morgue and lab like a zombie for a very long time, and Sherlock had finally solved the mystery of why, she had insomnia.

Why he didn’t yet know, but he was going to find a way to cure her, after all he couldn’t have a pathologist working with him who could barely stand up – it had absolute nothing to do with the fact that his gut clenched in a protective way every time he saw her yawn or rub her eyes. –

He’d seen her listening to music in the morgue many times, even sometimes in the lab, and he’d noticed a pattern.

He’d noticed that the song she listened to the most. A song he didn’t seem to know, however immense his information was on all things and so he’d asked John.

The song was a theme a theme to a movie Molly liked, Lord of the Rings, Sherlock scoffed fairytales and magic.

None the less he googled the song, he found the notes for it and he practiced on his violin making sure his performance of it was absolutely perfect.

He turned up one night at Molly’s door asking for permission to come inside. Molly only nodded, leaving the door open for him as she walked to her chair.

She raised an eyebrow at him when she saw the instrument in his hand, and her brows furrowed when she watched him taking it out of its case.

He started playing smirking as her eyes widened as she recognised the melody, he lifted a finger at her when she was about to talk ‘just listen molly.’

She closed her eyes after he’d made his request and slowly, but surely, she drifted off. Her breathing slowed down and her body went limp.

Sherlock kept playing until the song was finished; he wanted to make sure that she really was sleeping, even though he already knew.

He put the violin in its case, placed it on the kitchen table, and walked to Molly’s side, picking her up and carrying her to her bed.

He had planned to leave, but her arms wrapped themselves around his neck and she snuggled her head to his chest.

The consulting detective was incapable, unwilling even of letting her go after so he snuggled down in the bed next to her.

oOoOo

Molly still had trouble sleeping sometimes, but her now husband the consulting detective Sherlock Holmes, was always ready with his violin and the sweet slow melody she favoured.

**Author's Note:**

> Please as always, leave kudos and/or comments ^^ they make me happy.
> 
> Tumblr - welovesherlolly


End file.
